Guide rails with quick-action fixing devices of the type in question are known per se, for example, from DE 200 10 073 U1.
Guide rails of this type with corresponding quick-action fixing devices are used in domestic appliances, such as dishwashers, baking ovens or the like, but it is likewise conceivable for them to be used in other items of furniture.
In the case of the grid-like side parts, which are formed from wire or rods, a plurality of horizontal rods running parallel to one another are provided, the rods are angled in their end regions in such a manner that the angled sections protrude in the direction of a side wall of a domestic appliance or of an item of furniture from a guide rail which is to be fixed.